1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety device for a blender, and more particularly to a safety device for use with a blender to ensure that only when the cover of the blender is secured to the cup, the blade in the cup is driven to rotate.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional blender has a base with a motor received therein and a motor extending out from a top face of the base, a cup detachably mounted on top of the base and having a blade rotatably received in the cup and operably connected to the motor shaft, and a cover detachably mounted on top of the cup to cover the opening end of the cup so that when the blade is rotated, the juice inside the cup is not spilled. The blender has a switch mounted on an outer periphery of the base so that when required, the user is able to use the switch to control the rotation of the blade. However, some users often turn on the blender without covering the cup so that not only may the juice spill out of the cup, but also the blade may hurt the user. Especially, small children often stick their fingers into the cup while the cover is not applied and the blade is rotating, which is very dangerous and thus causes harm to the children.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved ornamental light structure to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a safety device for the blender so as to secure the safety of the user.
In order to accomplish the foregoing objective, the safety device includes a switch adapted to be received in the base, two first holes defined in a top face of the base, two second holes adapted to be defined in a top face of the hollow handle to communicate with an inside of the hollow handle, two third holes adapted to be defined in a bottom face of the hollow handle, a first stop adapted to be formed on an inner periphery of the hollow handle, a sliding block adapted to be movably received inside the hollow handle, an elongated through hole longitudinally defined in the sliding block to correspond to the first stop, a second stop formed on an inner face of the sliding block, a first spring connected between the first stop and the second stop to provide a recoil force to the sliding block and two extensions respectively formed on a bottom of the sliding block to selectively extend out from the two third holes to correspond to the two first holes so as to engage with and press the second contacting plate, a post adapted to be formed on a side of the cover, two channels respectively defined in the post and a press provided on top of the post and having two second extensions received in the two channels and selectively extending downward to correspond to the two second holes of the hollow handle, whereby extension of the two second extensions is able to force the sliding block to move downward to the base and into the first holes to force the second contacting plate to engage with the first contacting plate to complete a circuit of the blender.